Smack That
by WeWereMeantToLiveForSoMuchMore
Summary: Lilly and Oliver love teasing eachother LOLIVER
1. Shopping

b No POV /b 

"34 C" The victorias sales lady said as she mesured Lillys chest.

"Damn, Lils." Miley said, as the sales lady walked over to Miley to mesure her. Lilly only shrugged.

"32 B" The sales lady repeted to Miley. Miley frowned a little. Lilly giggled. Miley and Lilly walked over to the beas and grabbed a bunch to try on. Lilly and Miley walked over to the changing room again, they both walked in. Shortly after, both of them came out, each wearing a bra. Lilly turned to the full length mirror in a red push up bra, and put her hand on her toned, tan stomach.

"Lilly, your not fat." Miley said, as she looked at herself in the mirror as well. Miley was wearing a pink bra, with a lot of padding. Lilly only sighed and then remembered something.

"Hey Ollie." Lilly said, acknoleging Oliver for the first time since they got in the store. He was sitting in a chair right outside the indivisual dressing rooms. Olivers head shot up. He had been in a day dream, and Lilly could tell.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you think you could do me a favor?" Lilly put on her sweet voice that she uses on adults.

"What kind of favor?" Oliver said, playing with her.

"I need you to go to the drug store." Lilly made her big, blue eyes, even bigger.

"And what do you need from the drug store, my dear." Oliver said to his friend. He knew perfectly well what Lilly needed. Oliver just decided to have fun with this.

"Pads..." Lilly said.

"Hmm. I don't know..." Oliver said, trying not to smile.

"Please." Lilly said, pressing her chest up against Olivers, looking up at him and pouting her lip out in her famous 'puppy dog look'. Oliver coundn't help put look down her bra, after all, he was a guy. Lilly noticed, and moved his hands, to the sides of her breasts.

b Olivers POV /b 

'I knew there would be high points in having girls for friends. I am so living every guys dreams right now.' I thought, knowing that all the guys in school always talked about Lillys' breasts.

Every guy in school treated Lilly as a 'guy' friend. That doesn't meen that they weren't guys though, all guys in our grade and even older guys liked Lillys' breasts. All the boys in my P.E. class asked me about what they look like up close.

My thoughts were interrupted when Lilly moved my hands, from her waist, to the sides of her breasts. I was jumping inside. I covered up by smirking at her.

"Fine, I guess I can." I sighed.

"Thanks Oliver." Lilly whispered, seductivly, in my ear. Lilly kissed my cheek, letting her full lips linger there for a minute. When Lilly pulled away, I accidently spoke out loud.

"Vanilla." I sighed. Lilly smirked, knowing that I liked her kissing me, even though I'd never admit it.

"So I guess I'll just get going now." I said, walking towards the door, looking at Lilly, dazingly, accidently knocking over a bra rack. I blushed, picked it up, and turned around to walk facing forward.

b Lillys POV /b 

I smiled at Oliver knocking over a bra rack, and turned around to face Miley, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Done Flirting?" Miley asked. I laughed and responded.

"Yup." Miley roled her eyes at me and I heard her mumble.

"You guys are so in love." I smiled, but pretended I couldn't hear her.

b Olivers POV /b 

"Smack that, all on the floor. Smack that, give me some more, Smack that-" My cell phone rang. I smiled, knowing it was my personalized ringtone for Lilly, that Jack, a Junior in my P.E. class, put on my phone.

"Hey" I said, into the phone.

"Hey Ollie." Lilly answered. "Where are you?"

"Right outside the mall." I said.

"Coolness. Meet you there in a sec." Lilly said. I walked over to the entrance to the mall and saw Lilly and Miley walking out, carrying a few bags, each.

"Hey." Miley said, as she came over to me, with Lilly.

"Hey. Miles, Lils. Guess what. I got a call from Cameron, you know, in 10th grade? He's on the soccer team with me? We're all invited to his party tonight."

"Awesome!" Lilly said. "He is so hot. Hmm maybe I can hook up with him." She smiled. Suddenly, I was jelous, knwoing that they would end up hooking up. Lilly hooked up with a different guy at almost every party, because they loved feeling her up.

I was really jelous, Yeah, that's right. I like Lillian Alexis Truscott

b Lillys POV /b 

Okay so Oliver, Miley and I are going to Camerons party tonight. Cam is super hot! I know that I'll hook up with him. I know he wants to because of my boobs. I hook up with a different guy at every party, just for fun though.

I only like one boy.

Oliver Oscar Oken

I only like one


	2. The party

B A/N: thanks for the reviews and for so many people adding this story. I had so many emails from people adding this story. LOL! I usually won't be able to update for a week at a time :( so sad. And I'll be taking many suggestions that I get so please suggest suggest/B

B Mileys POV /B

Lilly and I were at my house getting ready for Camerons party in the Hannah closet! Lilly was looking around for something hot to wear in the revolving clothing racks.

Lilly and I had gone shopping for bras today and Lilly and Oliver had been flirting...AGAIN! Lilly and Oliver are so in love but they won't get together. They just have fun teasing eachother. Tonight at the party Lilly's probably going to do what she does at every party. She's going to hook up with a hot guy to make Oliver jelous and then tease Oliver 'sexualy'.

I usually just dance with some guys, drink a little and then think about Jake Ryan. Jake and I are just friends but sometimes I wonder if that was the right decision, to be just friends.

"Ughh!!" Lilly groaned.

"What?" I said, snapping out of my daze.

"What can I wear that will attract Oli...I mean Cameron." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Here. Let me help you." I walked over to the clothing racks. I picked out a yellow tube top and low rise, destressed(sp?) jeans. I also gave her yellow converce.

"Oh my gosh miles! These are so hot!" Lilly said, looking at the all the rips in the jeans. She turned them around to find the faded coloring in the butt area and she squeeled and then slipped them on.

"Wow Lils! Those look like they were made for you. You look so hot." Lilly smiled

"So you think they'll impress Oliver?" Then she realized what she said. "Cameron!" She tried to cover up. I rolled my eyes and turned to the Hannah closet to pick out clothes for myself. I chose red skinny jeans, pink heels and a pink dress that goes to my theighs to go over my jeans.

"I'm sure that's what you meant Lil." I said and she sighed. We both put on our clothes in silence and then looked into the mirror. I had to admit, we both looked hot.

Lilly looked into the mirror and did her makeup and then hair. She straightened her hair and let her side bangs down. I striaghtened my hair also and put in a red clip.

Ding Dong

"c'mon Miles! Let's go!" Lilly said, exitedly, knowing it was Oliver at the door. I walked down the stairs and opened the door to revele Oliver wearing a red, short sleeved shirt with some black skateboard logo on it, over a long sleved black T-shirt. Oliver was wearing jean shorts and black sneakers with red laces too.

Lilly then walked down the stairs, sexualy, flaunting her hips. Oliver looked at Lilly and stared at her hips and then her boobs. Lilly noticed this and smirked.

"Hey Lil. Lookin' sexy."

"Thanks Ollie. Not looking too bad yourself." Lilly blushed and it was Olivers turn to smirk, knowing he had gotten to her.

"Let's go." I said, a little sad, I didn't have anyone to flirt with. :(

Oliver, Lilly and I walked to the party at the beach together. Oliver would slap Lillys ass every once in a while and she once 'dropped' something, just to bend over and for Oliver to see her thong and how hott her ass looked, and believe me, he saw.

When Oliver, Lilly and I got to the party, they left to go greet Cam and I walked over to some of my friends, I saw there, considering I didn't even know Cameron.

B Lillys POV /B

Once we got to the party, Oliver and I walked over to greet Cam. Well acctually, I walked over to flirt with Cam and make Oliver jelous.

When Oliver and I spotted Cameron, he came over.

"He Smokin Oken." Cam said and did a guy hand shake with Oliver.

"Hey beautiful." Cam said to me, and winked.

"Hey sexy." I said, then leaned in to Cam. "Let's go somewhere more private." I whispered into his ear. He eagerly nodded and then took my hand and led me upstairs.

B Olivers POV /B

I watched Cam lead Lilly to his bedroom for their hook up. I sighed, jelously and walked over to some of the other guys on the team.

"Hey dude. Where's your Girlfriend." Jack, a guy on the team with me, teased.

"If your talking about Lilly...she's hooking up with Cam."

"Damn that guy is lucky." Nate said, and then a few of the other guys agreed.

"Yeah...I know." I said.

"Dude...just wondering. Who here has hooked up with Lilly?" Jack said.

"I have." Nate said.

"Me too." Jack said.

"Same." I said.

"Dude...when did you hook up with her?" Nate turned to me.

"Ha...7th grade. At my 13th birthday party." I smiled, remembering the party, perfectly. Lilly had been my first kiss at that party.

B Lillys POV /B

Cam took me up to his bedroom to make out. We sat on his bed and he put his hand on my knee and then leaned in. I leaned in aswell and we began making out. Cam moved his hand up and and down my theigh and moved his other hand up my shirt. I opened my eyes for a second and rolled them. This was what boys typicly did, i was so used to it.

About 8 minutes later, Cam pulled completely away.

"Damn your a good kisser." He panted. I smirked.

"You too." I breathed. His lips were soft and his breath smelled like mint.

"You taste like vanilla coke." Cam said, kind of subconciensly.

"Good." I said and then pulled Cam in once again.

B Olivers POV /B

I was dancing with a brunette named Carly when I saw Lilly walk down the stairs, tugging Cam by her hand. Lilly spotted me and said something to Cameron and then let him go and walked over to me.

"I gotta go talk to a friend." I said to Carly, picking up her hand and kissing it. "See you in school monday, sweets." I winked and Carly giggled.

"Hey Lil." I said walking over to her, noticing she had a hicky right above her left boob and another on her neck.

"Hey Ollie. Hook up with any girls?" She said.

"Nah. How was Cam." I asked.

"Hot." Lilly responded, typical."

"Ha." I pretended not to care.

"Hey smokin. Hey Lilly." Nate and Jack walked up to us.

"Hey hotties." Lilly winked, putting on her sexy voice. I rolled my eyes as Nate and Jack winked back.

"So, you two having fun?" Nate said suggestively.

"Oh believe me, he wishes he could have this." Lilly said, putting her index finger to her lips, kissing it and putting it on her ass.

"Who wouldn't?" Nate said and Lilly gigled, flirtatously.

"Nate...leave some for Oliver." Jack winked at me.

"Aww...lil Ollie wants some action?" Lilly asked in a baby voice, bending down, forward to me (I'm sitting down) and putting her hands on her knees, which was giving me a perfect view of her cleavage.

"Please Lil. Don't torture me like that." I said.

"Fine." Lilly said, sitting on my lap, facing me, her knees on the couch beside my legs.

"Lil." I said. Lilly leaned down to my neck and began sucking on it, giving me a hicky. I moaned and put my hands on her ass.I felt Lilly smirking against the other part of my neck that she had moved to, to give me another hicky. A few seconds after she smirked, Lilly pulled away from me and got up. She winked and walked over to talk to some girls.

"Dude. She so owns you." Jack laughed and walked away. I just smiled, in my daze of what just happened. We didn't exactly hook up, but I got a couple hickys out of it.

Around 1 A.M., I was walking Lilly home, we had been subconciencely(sp?) holding hands. We always flirted more when people weren't around, even though we flirted a lot when people were around.

We got to Lilly poarch and I turned to her to say goodbye.

"Night Lil." I said.

"Night Ollie." Lilly smiled, clearly exhausted, from dancing so much. I pulled Lilly into a hug, putting my hands around her tiny waist. I kissed the top of her head and we just stayed in our embrace for a while. I then pulled away, smirking, because I was the one to pull away.

'Ha let's see Lilly beat that.'

"See ya babe." Lilly said. She put her index and middle fingers to her lips and kissed them and then put those fingers on my lips. I closed my eyes and her touched and when I opened them, I saw her smirking.

"Fine. You win this one Lilly." I said, knowing she had won tonights 'teasing contest'. Lilly smiled and walked into her house, closing the door behind her. Lillys smile. One I've always melted for.


	3. Monday

**No POV**

Oliver walked through the open doors of seaview high school. He walked to his locker happily, after a weekend of parties, Lilly and the beach. Practicly his three favorite things.

"Hey Tanner." Oliver said to Tanner, the guy with the locker next to him.

"Hey dude. I heard your girl hooked up with Cameron at his party." Tanner said.

"Dude. She's not my girl." Oliver said.

"Sure man." Tanner closed his locker and walked away.

**Olivers POV**

I rolled my eyes. 'Whats up with everyone thinking I'm with Lilly. I don't even like her that way...do I? No. Of course I don't. Although she did look hot on Saturday at Cams party. No. Stop Oliver.' I thought to myself.

As if on que Miley and Lilly walked in through the Seaview high school. Miley was wearing black leggings under a purple top with little black cartoons of a view of a city and purple balet flats. Lilly was wearing white shorts that went to her knees, a tightish black sweatshirt hoodie, a green shirt that you could see the bottom of over her jeans and black and green sneakers.

'Damn Lilly looks fine!' I thought. 'Whoa! Not again...I need to stop thinking.'

"Hey Oliver!" Lilly cherped as she and Miley walked over to Oliver.

"Hey Lil." Oliver smiled and locked eyes with her. They held their eye lock until Miley fake coughed. "What?" I asked her, slightly annoyed that she ruined Lilly and My moment.

"Thanks for accnoleging me, I'm fine...thanks for asking."

"Hey miley." I rolled my eyes.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRINNNNG

"That's the bell." Miley said, as if she wanted to get away from an akward moment.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Lilly crossed her arms around her chest, causing my eyes to wander a little down from her face if you know what I'm saying. Lilly was obviously annoyed at Miley like i was. 'Wait...does that mean she likes me too?' I thought. 'No wait! I don't like her...I can't. Well maybe I can...okay maybe I do. But all she wants to do is fool around with me...right?'

"Whatever, let's go." Miley said, interupting my thoughts. Lilly, Miley and I walked to homeroom.

After homeroom I had Math, Science, Spanish, Free Period, Home Ec., History and then P.E. I had finished everything exept P.E. and now i was on my way there. Which ment it was time for the guys to talk about Lillys hook up with Cameron and all the girls they hooked up with at the party.

"Well I'll see you guys after school." I said to Miley and Lilly, whom I'd just had Home Ec. with, and walked to P.E. When I got there, I changed into my yellow shirt and blue shorts and walked out to the field with Max and Ryan.

"Yeah dude. I hooked up with Jordyn." Max was saying. "She was really cool so I asked her out for this weekend. She said yeah." Max was in 10th grade.

"I spent the night with Chloe." Ryan said, talking about his girlfriend from 3 years. Ryan and Max then looked at me expectantly.

"Not this time guys." I said.

"Oliver...you barely hook up with any girls. I know that a lot of them want to hook up with you though." Ryan said.

"Yeah...I know." I said.

"Dude...he's crushing on Lilly remmeber." Max said. I just shrugged.

"Hey Ryan...how'd you ever get together with Chloe?"

"She was my best friend since we were little but then I started having these feelings about her. I started to like her as more than a friend. It was weird at first but I just told her I liked her and she liked me too." Ryan said.

I nodded. When we got to the field we saw the rest of our class already there. We walked over to the guys who were already chatting about their hook ups.

"Yeah dude! Alexis Kris." David said.

"No man! I can top that..." Cameron spoke up. "Lilly Truscott."

"Damn Cam...you're so lucky dude. She's HOTTTTT." David said.

"Yeah, She's fine." Harris agreed.

"Hey guys." I said as I came over to them.

"Hey Oliver. Cam hooked up with your girl."

"She's not my girl." I protested.

"Yet." Harris said.

"Whatever."I responded.

"Hey Oliver. Who'd you hook up with?" Tanner said.

"No one." I sighed.

"Yeah right dude. You have the hickys." I immediately touched my neck. 'Oh yeah.' I thought.

"Oh no...these are just from Lilly."

"You hooked up with Lilly too?" Cameron said.

"No!" I said. "She just gave me the hickys. We tease eachother a lot." I said.

"Oh...okay dude." Cam said.

"But you like her man." Max said, again.

"I dunno." I said. "Maybe..."

"Whatever." Tanner said.

After school I met with Lilly at her locker.

"Hey Lil." I said.

"Hey Oliver. How was P.E.?"

"Ugh...all the guys were talking about the girls they hooked up with. Especialy you..."

Lilly smiled. "Well then why don't you just hook up with someone at a party?"

"I dunno..." I said.

"Hey...How bout I do you a favor next party." Lilly winked at me and I knew what she ment. I just shrugged.

"Ha! It's funny to think we haven't hooked up since 7th grade." Lilly smiled to herself. I just shrugged again.

"What's the matter?" Lilly said and I once again shrugged. "C'mon." Lilly took my hand, closed her locker, put her books in her bag, zipped it and led me to a bench right outside the school. Lilly sat next to me, still holding my hand. "So what's wrong.?" She asked and I ran my other hand through my hair.

"Ugh I just...kind of like this girl...a lot" I said, just realizing it, myself. "And I'm almost 100 sure she doesn't like me back."

"Oliver. Why wouldn't she like you? You're the most amazing person I've ever met. And plus, if she doesn't like you, then she's stupid cuz' you're perfect." Lilly blushed a little and put her head on my shoulder. I felt sparks flying up and down my body. "So who is this girl?"

"I'm not ready to tell anyone that." I said.

"C'mon Lil. I need to get my stuff from my locker." I stood up and she did too. I started walking, with her hand in mine but she didn't move. I turned around to see her kind of spaced out. She looked at me and walked over and hugged me. I gladly wrapped my arms around her waist and held on tight.

After a while we pulled away and walked into the skool to see Miley and Jake flirting by her locker.

"They do that...a lot." Lilly laughed to herself as we walked to my locker.

"Oh believe me. I know." I smiled a little, myself.

**Lillys POV**

When I got home I ran to my room, jumped on my bed, landing on my stomach and began crying. Oliver likes another girl! 'Wait. Why do I care?' I thought. 'I don't like Oliver...oh who am I kidding, yes I do.' I kept crying for a few minutes until I heard the familiar ringtone of "GNO" which ment it was Miley calling.

"Hello?" I sniffed a little.

"Hey Lil!" Miley said, clearly happy.

"Hey Miles." I said. "Why are you so excided?"

"2 reasons! 1: Hannah concert tonight! You, Jake and Oliver are invited. 2: Jake and I were flirting this afternoon." She said.

"Haha yeah. I saw. Well I'm gunna have to do my homework if I wanna come to Hannahs concert. So I'll do that."

"Okay Oliver and Jake are already coming. Come over at 6 to pick out outfits. The concerts at 7. See yah!"

"Bye!" I hung up and got to work. It only took me an hour because I just had Math, Science and History homework.

"Hey mom!" I said, walking down stairs.

"Hey sweetie." My mom said from the kitchen. I hopped up on the counter.

"So mom...Can I go to a Hannah concert tonight? I finished all of my homework." I asked

"Sure Baby. Are you going to eat first?"

"Nah. I'm not hungry." I said.

"What'd you eat for Lunch, Lillian?" My mom said, seriously. I used to have an eating disorder.

"A sandwich. I'm not becoming anerexic again, mom!" I rolled my eyes.

"Alright. Fine sweetie." Then I ran up to my room to get my cell and go to Mileys.


	4. The Concert

**Lillys POV**

I got to Mileys house and ran up to her room. 

"Hey Miles!" I said, exitedly. 

"Hey Lil!" Miley said. "In the Hannh closet!" 

I ran to the Hannah closet and spotted miley looking at the clothing rack. "What to wear, What to wear." Miley said. 

After a while she settled on a knee length sparkly bright green dress with a black belt over her hips, black tights and black boots with bright green laces. Miley put her wig in a high ponytail. She did her make-up subtly (sp?). 

I chose to wear the red skinny jeans Miley wore to the party last saterday, a black tank top with red skulls all over and the occasional skull in red rihnstones and Black converce high tops with red laces. I also wore a long brown wig with red streaks and sidebangs. I did my makeup kind of punky with think eye liner and dark lip gloss. 

After a while of preping, we heard the door bell ring and immediately ran downstairs. It was Oliver and Jake. I opened the door while Miley sat in a chair next to the couch. 

Oliver was wearing Black jean shorts that went up to his knees, a blue shirt with white cartoons of people on it and blue sneakers with white laces. Oliver was also wearing a blond shaggy wig. 

Jake was wearing long blue jeans, a red short sleaves T-shirt over a white long sleaved shirt and red sneakers with white laces. Jake was himself though 

"Hey boys." I said, seductively as a joke. 

"Whoa, Lil. Not tonight babe. Although you are looking hot!" Jake joked and winked. I started laughing. Jake and I had hooked up once after he and Miley broke up even though they both liked eachother. Jake was sad about hte break up and I went over to make him feel better and we got cought up in the moment. Miley never found and and she never will. 

"Hey Oliver." I turned to him. 

"Hey Baby." Oliver pulled me into a hug. He called me baby sometimes. I got sparks just from Oliver touch. When we pulled away we walked over to the couch and sat next to eachother. He put his arm around the couch behind me. 

"I'm so tired!" I said and put my head back against his arm, then pulled it up again after a while. 

Beep Beep 

"That's the Limo! C'mon!" Miley said and got up. We followed her out to the limo. I got in the limo and sat next to Oliver, he put his hand on my knee and i got shivers up my whole body. But I can't show him he got to me so I put my hand on his, looked at him and smiled. Oliver smiled back warmly and kissed my forehead. 

Somehow Oliver and I had gotten closer since our talk this afternoon. Ha I didn't think it was closer for us to be closer than we already are. We practicly wear one giant invisable sweater. I accidently laughed outloud at my own pathetic joke. Miley and Jake turned to me. 

"What's so funny?" Miley asked. 

"Oh...nothing." I blushed. Jake looked at me weirdly and then turned back to talk to Miley. 

Oliver looked at me and winked knowing that I laugh at jokes going on in my head a lot. I smiled inside and then turned to jake and Miley who were talking. Suddenly Linkin park started playing and I began singing along. 

"In this farewell. There's no blood There's no alibi. Cuz I've drawn regret from the truth of a thousand lies so let mercy come and wash away-" 

"Wow Lilly! I didn't know you sang so well." Jake said to me. I blushed, a lot. 

"Uhm. Thanks. Neither did I." I laughed, embaressed. 

"Yeah Lil! You rock!" Miley said and Oliver nodded. I smiled at all of them and then they went back to a normal conversation. This time i joined in. 

"So Jake..." Miley said. "What's your big news?" 

"Well...I got a girlfriend." Jake said and Mileys jaw dropped. "Miley...hello?" Jake waved a hand in front of her face. 

"Oh wow Jake...that's fantastic!" I covered up for Miley. Finnaly Miley regained herself. 

"Yeah! Wow! What's her name?" She said. 

"Cassandra. I want you guys to meet her, cuz you're all my best friends." I smiled at Jake. "I'm bringing her to Davids party next Saturday." 

"Cool." Miley said. For the rest of the car ride, Miley was kind of quiet. When we got to the concert hall we walked in through the back and to Hannahs dressing room, where food awaited us. 

"Jackpot!" I ran over to the strawberries and dipped them in the chocolate fountain. "Yummmm!" 

"HANNAH ON IN 1." 

"Well. I gotta get in possition." Miley said. 

"Good luck!" I shouted through my strawberry. Miley smiled at me and walked out. 

"Okay now that she's gone. Jake...I need to have a lil chat with you." I said and pulled him over to the side, while Oliver talked with Zac Efron. 

"Jake!" I said, angrily. 

"What?" He asked inocently. 

"A GIRLFRIEND! I thought you liked Miley." 

"I dunno. I did but then I met Cassie and she's great, she doesn't treat me like just a celebrity. Like Miley did when she met me, except Cassie was kind of nicer. Miley's important to me and I'll always love her but I don't know about this On and Off thing." I nodded, understandingly. 

"Well. If you'll excuse me. I have to go talk with 'Owen' and Zac." I smiled and walked off. 

"Hey O! Hey Zac!" I said. 

"Hey Lola!" Zac greeted. I was happy he remmebered me. But how couldn't he? We've been to so many parties together. 

"Hey Lollie!" Oliver/Owen greeted me. I smiled at him. 

"I forgot. Are you guys dating?" Zac asked. 

"Yup" I smiled and took Oliver/Owens hand. When we were Lola and Owen we had to 'date', Hannah/Miley said. 

"Cool!" Zac smiled. "Well. I'm gunna go talk to Jesse. We'll chill lata." I smiled at Zac as he left. 

"So...Lola. Let's go to Hannahs dressing room." 

"Kay." I said and we walked in. We were aloud in by the security guards outside of the dressing room. We closed the door behind us just incare we'd talk about anything personal. 

"So Lola." Oliver said, just in case. "Is that what those are on your blog? Songs?" 

"What are you talking about?" How does Oliver know about my blog! 

"Well i kinda saw your bookmarks one day and one of them was your blog so i took the URL and i look at your blog. You have really good songs written there." 

"Stalker!" I shouted, kidding though. I'm really amused that he took my URL and I'm really happy that he likes my songs. "But thanks." I said. 

"You're really talented. I had no idea you do this kind of stuff." Oliver said. 

"Yeah well...no one did." 

"Remmeber what you said earlier this afternoon?" Oliver asked. 

"Yeah." I nodded. 

"You're pretty perfect too." Oliver said and I smiled. 

"Thanks but I think we both know I'm not." 

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked. 

"I'm not smart, I'm not pretty, I'm NOT talented, I'm sluty, I'm not special, I'm just an average person. Nothing unique about me." 

"Are you kidding? You're smart...just a lil ditzy, You're the prettiest girl I know. You have the most amazing voice, you're good at skatebording, you're a fantastic cheer leader, you're NOT sluty you just act sluty sometimes with all the hook ups, you're so special and believe me...you're not average at all!." 

I smiled and whiped some tears away that were forming in my eyes. "I love you 'Owen'." 

"Love you too Lola." Oliver hugged me, holding me close. Oliver didn't know that I ment real love. Not friendly love or brotherly love. Damn real love. 

Later that night I was with Miley at her house. Jake and Oliver had already left and my mom was coming to get me. It was 10:30. 

"I can't believe Jake has a girlfriend!" Miley said as soon as we closed the door to her room. 

"Yeah Miles, I know...I know." Understanding her pain...I mean Oliver liked another girl. It hurts. 

"It's not fair...I...I love him." Miley began to cry. I pulled her into a hug. A tear slipped my eye but i whiped it away before pulling away. 

"Miley he told me that he'll always love you. But he just can't be doing this On and Off thing." I told her. 

"I understand...I guess." Miley whiped away her tears. 

"LILLY! YOUR MOM'S HERE!" Robby Ray said. 

"I'll see you tomorow. Just get all your tears out tonight. Bye." I said and ran downstairs. "By Mr. Stewart!" I shouted on my way out. 

"Hey mom!" I said, jumping into her car. 

"Hey Lil." My mom said, in her PJs and clearly tired. I was still wearing my entire Lola outifit and wig. "You look cute sweet heart. Who was there tonight?" 

"Oh just Jake and Oliver." I said. 

"Oh...did you have fun?" My mom asked. 

"Yeah totally! We hung out with Zac Efron and Jesse McCartney." 

"Sound fun. When you get home, be quiet cuz Blake and Dad are asleep." Blake is my 15 year old brother. I'm 14. Blake goes to the same school I do, except he's in 10th grade. 

"Okay." I said. When I got home I took off all of my make-up and put on PJs then I fell asleep immediately, exhausted. 


	5. The Beach

**Lillys POV**

Nobody wanna see us together but it don't matter no. Cuz I got you babe.-My hand smacked down on the off button of her radio.

"Ughhh" I groaned as I climed out of bed. I looked at the clock. 6:30. I took off my yellow PJ boxers and white under shirt and turned the shower on. I felt the water and when it was warm enough, i stepped in. When I got back to my room it was already 7:00. I walked to my radio and turned it on to my favorite XM station. I let my towel fall to the ground as i pulled on underwear and clipped my bra.

"Hmmm..." I said, examining my closet. I pulled out a lime green tank top, a green hoodie with some black design on it(zipped up half way) and blue jeans. I walked over to my bed and tied my black converce high tops. I walked to the bathroom and put my hair in a high ponytail. When I checked the clock again it was 7:40. I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs.

Ding Dong.

"I'll get it!" I shouted as I opened the door.

"So Dude, Katie told Carly who told me that she likes you, so I told Carly to tell Katie that your interest-Oh Hey Lilly." Blakes' friend, Chris, blushed as he finnaly looked up to see that it was me.

"Hey Chris. Well that's great and all but I'm not really interested." I laughed and Chris smiled, clearly embaressed.

"Hey dude." Blake said, running down the stairs and gebbing his backpack which was hanging on the banaster. "Lil...Olivers waiting outside looking up at the house."

"Okay. Bye Blake, By Chris."

"Bye Lilly." Blake said. When I closed the door behind me, I could hear Chris telling Blake the exact same story that he told me. I giggled to myself and ran over to Oliver.

"Hey Oliver." I saw him staring into space in front of my house.

"Huh? Oh...hey Lil. Ready?" Oliver said, snapping out of his trance.

"Yeah let's go." Oliver and I walked in silence for a while until he sighed and said.

"Oh yeah. Miley called me this morning. She wanted me to tell you that there's a Hannah party on Friday."

"Cooly. Are you going?" I asked.

"Yeah totally. Well only if you are. Hannah parties are no fun with out you." I smiled.

"Same to you Ollie." Oliver blushed a little. 'Guys do that way to much' I thought to myself.

"So umm. I was thinking we could go to the beach later today...say around 5ish. We could do a lil swimming. Then I was thinking we could go to dinner somewhere on the pier." Oliver said and then quickly added. "With Miley of course."

"Of course." I laughed. "Sure. Sounds fun."

When Oliver and I got to school it was 7:55. We had 5 minutes to get to homeroom, but we still stopped to tell Miley the plan for tonight.

"Cool. I'll be there." Miley forced a smile, still obviously sad about Jake.

At 4:30 I finnaly finished my homework and went to get ready for the beach. I put on my red with white polkadot bikini and put on jean short shorts and Olivers White V-neck, from American Apearal that he left here a while ago. I usually wear it over my swimsuits. I grabbed my beach bag and dumped in my towel, wallet and cell phone in.

I ran to the beach and when I got there I saw Oliver and Miley sitting on a towel at the beach. Suddenly Oliver put his arm on Miley's shoulders and she put her head on his shoulder. I felt my heart twist into a knot. "What?" I whispered to myself, letting my tears fall freely and run down my cheeks.

"Lilly!" Oliver said, noticing me. I closed my eyes, hoping he wouldn't notice me. He whispered something to Miley, pulled his arm away and came running over to me. "What's the matter?" Oliver said, noticing my tears.

When I didn't answer Oliver spoke again. "Lilly. Lilly Lilly Lilly. Please, tell me, what's the matter?" Oliver whipped away my tears as I let more spill out.

"Nothing's the matter. I'm fine. I pushed Olivers' hand away from my cheeks. Oliver looked hurt, I just ignored him and walked over to Miley. I put my towel down next to hers.

"Hey Lil!" Miley said, hyper.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked.

"What was that?" I whispered.

"What was what?" Miley looked concerned.

"You and Oliver." I chocked out as tears fell from my eyes again. 'It's not fair...guys always like Miley. She's perfect.' I thought to myself. 'All guys want to do is hook up with me...they acctually LIKE her. I mean...even Oliver liked her at one point...well her alter-ego. My boyfriend was going to dump me for her! She's frikin perfect, she's Hannah Montana! She's thin, she's pretty, she's girly, she's the girl that guys want to be with.'

"What about me and Oliver?" Miley asked.

"Miley, don't act innocent! I saw you two! His arm was around you and your head was on his shoulder."

"So what...you guys do that all the time!" Miley said, getting defensive.

"Yeah well you know I like hi-I mean...what's your point?"

"Lilly..." Miley sighed. "He was just making me feel better about Jake. Lilly, he likes you too."

"What makes you think that?" I said, as the tears stopped coming.

"Lil it's kinda obvious to the entire school." Miley giggled to herself.

I smiled and hugged her. "Okay." I said.

"All better?" Oliver carefully said, walking over to us.

"All better." I confermed, rolling my eyes.

"Miley! Lilly! Oliver!" Someone shouted. I turned around to see Jake with a girl. Jake said something to her and they walked towards us.

"It'll be okay, Miles." I said and she breathed deeply and then put on a fake smile as Jake came up to us with his girlfriend.

"Hey guys!" Jake said, happily. "This is Cassie, my girlfriend. Cassie..this is Miley, Lilly and Oliver." Jake said, motioning to each of us.

"Hi." I said, cassualy. Cassie had long blond, curly hair and caramel colored eyes. She was wearing a black bikini top and green shorts. She was pretty.

"Hey." Miley added, with no emotion.

"Sup?" Oliver added. Cassie just smiled at us.

"I've heard so much about all of you!" Cassie said. "Lilly. You're the skater, right? I think that is so cool!"

"Thanks." I smiled at Cassie.

"And your the famous Smokin' Oken'. Heard your pretty good with girls." Cassie grinned at Oliver.

"Well...you know. I do pretty good." Oliver blushed.

"And Miley. I heard you like to sing, I also heard your really good."

"I'm alright." Miley couldn't help but smile herself.

"So, Cassie and I gotta go."

"Bye, nice meeting all of you." Cassie said as she waved and walked off with Jake.

"Bye." We all echoed her.

"I'm going in the water" I said, sliding off my shorts and as I pulled off My...well Olivers T-shirt I coud see his eyes wander to my clevage. "Eyes up. Oliver." I smirked at him.

"Oh uhmm..yeah. I think I'll go in too." Oliver said, taking his eyes off me and looking down. As Oliver pulled off his own T-shirt I couldn't help but let my eyes wander as well. 'Damn. Nice six pack Oliver.' I thought.

"When'd you get that?" I decided to flirt a little, motioning to his chest.

"I've been working out. I should be asking you the same question, though." Oliver looked at my chest again.

"Things change." I smiled.

"Yes, They do." Oliver said, picking me up and carrying me over to the water.

"Hey Ollie. If I promise you something you haven't had since 7th grade at the Hannah party, do you think you can let me go?" I whispered in his ear and he immediately put me down. "Thanks love." I smiled and kissed his cheek, and winked as I walked off.


	6. Hannahs party

**Lillys Pov**

The week had passed by really quickly, it was now Friday night and I was in my room, looking at what to wear as Lola tonight. 6:00.

"Shoot. Only 15 minutes to get ready." I said and quickly grabbed a denim mini skirt, a black low-cut tank top and black boots that wen right below my knees. I put on a black but length wig, black eye liner and darkish lip gloss. I grabbed my sleepover bag and ran downstairs.

"Bye Mom! Bye dad! See you tomorrow." I shouted as I walked outside to wait for the limo. When I walked out I saw Blake making out with some brunnete wearing a really short skirt with his hands on her ass (ew). 'Oops, That's about how long my skirt is. No critisizing (sp?), Lilly.' I thought to myself.

"That is wrong on so many levels." I said and Blake pulled away from the girl and looked at me.

"What do you want?" Blake asked, attitude-y.

"Can you please not do that right before I'm going to eat. I might just lose my appitite."

"Is this your sister?" The girl asked and I reconized her from school.

"Umm..no this is my cousin, Lola." Blake said. 'Why would he say I'm not his sister? Oh yeah...cuz right now I'm not.' I thought.

"Hi." I said.

"Lola...this is Katie. Katie, Lola."

"Hey!" She said. Just then Hannahs Limo pulled up. and Hannah came up through the sun roof.

"Lola! C'mon." Hannah shouted.

"Oh My God! You know Hannah Montana!" Katie chirped. "Hannah! I am SUCH a big fan!"

"Thanks." Hannah smiled. "Lola! We're late." Hannah said to me.

"Right. Bye Katie, nice to meet you, Bye Blake." I said.

"Bye Blake." Hannah said as she put on her flirty face.

"Bye Hannah." Blake...the oblivious said, not noticing her flirting with him.

"Your brother is so hot!" Hannah said as we drove off and Blake went back to making out with Katie.

"I think he's taken for this week." I gigled as Hannah looked at Blake and Katie. She frowned. Next we went to pick up 'Owen'.

"Damn, He looks hot!" I sighed as Oliver came out dressed as Owen.

"Hannah parties are getting so boring lately." I said to Owen/Oliver as we sat on the couch while Hannah socilized with Nicole Richie.

"I know. Hey Lola, how bout the pressent you promised me, that i haven't had since 7th grade." He said.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot." I smirked and moved closer to him and leaned in, right when our lips were about to touch I pulled out a caramel hershys kiss and put it inbetween our lips. "Here you go! Your favorite! But you haven't had it since you got obsessed in 7th grade and swore off of them." Then I skipped off to talk to Ashley Tisdale. Even if I liked him, I still found it neccesary to tease him.

"So. Is he a good kisser?" Ashley asked about Owen.

"Yeah...yeah he is." I smiled to myself as I remembered hooking up with Oliver in 7th grade.

"Hey Ladies." Owen said as he came up to us and put his arm on my waist. "Umm. Ash. You mind if I borrow Lola for a sec."

"Go ahead." Ashley said, and winked at me.

"Come." Owen/Oliver said as he dragged me to the 'backyard' of the place we were at for the party. We sat down on a bench near the enterence to the party room.

"So..what's up?" I asked innocently.

"You know what's up miss Lola. Now I understand we have that whole teasing thing going on but that was just plain mean. You got me kinda excided for my pressent." I couldn't help it, I blushed.

"Well. I guess if you feel that way, you could always exchange it." I smirked.

"Now if I had known that, I wouldn't have eaten it."

"Well do you have your recipte(sp? i know)."

"You didn't give me one."

"Hmm too bad. You should always get a recipte(sp? grr)" I said, climbing on his lap like i did at Cams' party, so i was still facing him.

"I'll remmeber that for next time." He said, quieter.

"Well I guess I could always do a gift exchange now if you promise to pay me back later." I drew circles on the top of Olivers' hand, which was on my bare theigh and when I finished speaking, I straight into his eyes.

Suddenly we both leaned in and I felt sparks the second our lips touched. Olivers tounge guided my bottom lip and I immediately opened my mouth. Oliver hands were apparently having fun also, as the gilded themselves up my skirt. When they were done there, they decided to play with my low cut shirt and extreme amount of cleavage, which he was clearly enjoing, due to the way he smiled onto my mouth.

After a couple more minutes I pulled away, grabbed his hand and dragged Oliver back to the party. When I got inside I went to talk to Zac, who was standing by the window.

"Hey. What's up?" I said as I came up to him.

"Nice show out there." He laughed and I blushed

"Well...he is my...boyfriend." I whispered the last word.

"He's one lucky guy, then." Zac smiled.

"Thanks." I said. "Let's dance."

"Sure." Zac took my hand and spun me to the dance floor for a slow song. When we got to the dance floor I did my final spin and started laughing as he put his hands on my waist.

When the song ended, Zac kissed my hand and walked off to talk to Ashley.

"Hey baby." I smiled at that familiar voice and turned to see Oliver/Owen.

"Hey."

"May I have this dance?" He asked and I giggled. Another slow song was playing so he put his hands on my waist and pulled me close to him, our bodies touching. When this song ended, however, we did not leave eachother. A fast song began to play and of course we were back to our teasing stage. Freak dancing, grinding...everything like that.

After a couple more songs we tiredly left the stage and went to sit down on the couch. I sat next to Oliver/Owen and put my hand in his and my head on his chest. After a while of just sitting like that Hannah came up to us.

"Hey...you guys look ready to leave." Hannah laughed as I took my hand out of Oliver/Owens and my head off his chest. He stood up and I reached my hands out to be helped up. Owen grabbed them and pulled me up. We all, then, walked out to Hannahs limo.

We arived back at Mileys' house at 11:30 and changed out of our "costumes" as I liked to call them, and into our PJs. I was wearing Black spandex shorts and Blakes old Soccer jersey. lucky #12. Well, my lucky number.

Miley was wearing long, stripped multicolored PJ bottoms and a matching, long sleved top. Oliver was just wearing his black and red boxers and a white T-shirt.

"Let's play truth or dare." Miley said as she plopped down on her sleeping bag.

"M'kay." Oliver groaned tiredly as he sat on his sleeping bag. Our sleeping bags were aranged so they were all facing the center.

"Tradition rules." I said. Our traditional rules that we made up was that if one person had to answer a truth...we all had to answer the same question.

"Lil. Truth or dare." Miley said.

"Truth." I said, starting off easy.

"Who was your first kiss?" Miley asked.

"Oliver." I spoke, barely autible.

"What was that?" Miley smirked.

"Oliver." I said, louder, and he looked shocked. "Same goes." I said and Miley shrugged,knowing this was not over.

"A guy named Patrick Green. 5th grade. Oliver."

"Lilly." Oliver said and smiled at me.

"Okay, Oliver. Truth or dare?" Miley asked, again.

"Truth." We all always started off with truth.

"When was this mysterious kiss with Lilly?"

"7th grade. My birthday."

"Patrick Green was in the park, at night, how romantic." Miley sighed.

"Well you know mine." I said.

"Miles. Truth or dare." Oliver said.

"Truth."

"Who was your first hook up?"

"Stevan."

"Miles. That was this year." I added, shocked.

"Umm. Yeah...well. Haven't done anything til this year."

"Oliver." I said.

"Huh?" Miley asked.

"Oliver. My first was Oliver."

"Wait you mean that kiss at his birthday wasn't just a kiss?" Miley asked.

"Nope." Oliver chimed in. "Full on hook up." He said and I blushed.

"Truth or dare Lilly."

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Oliver a lap dance."

"Whatevs." I rolled my eyes and motioned for Oliver to sit on the couch. Oliver put his hands on my hips as I grinded into him. When I was done we sat back down and continued with the game.

"Truth or dare Ollie." I asked.

"Truth."

"How far have you gotten. You know, bases."

"2nd." Oliver said.

"Same." I said.

"1st." Miley said, embaressed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sad, right."

"Nah. It's cool."

We continued with our games until two in the morning when we finnaly crashed.

When I woke up the next morning I could smell Mr. Stewarts pancakes.

"Smells delish." I smiled, walking into the kitchen and looking to see it was 11:00 AM. I walked back over to Miley and Oliver, they were both asleep. I sat on Olivers back and jumped a few times, shouting "WAKE UP!"

"Ughhhh." Oliver said, now rolling over. When he rolled over, so did I, I was now sitting on his stomach.

"Good morning sleepy head." I said as I leaned forward and hugged him, innocent from waking him up. Miley must have heard my shouting because she suddenly woke up aswell. When I had finnaly got both of then on their feet, we walked to the kitchen and stood there, waiting for Mr. Stewart to finish the pancakes.

While waiting, Jackson came down the stairs, slapped my butt and said "Damn. That's HOT! You should definently wear those more often." He said, refering to my spandex shorts.

"Don't you think it's a little to early to be acting like a Perv, Jackson."

"Never to early babe." He winked at me and Oliver put a protecting arm around my shoulder.

"Ew! Dad! Jackson's hitting on Lilly!" Miley said and I blushed.

"Jackson...no hitting on the guests, unless they're yours."

"Oh believe me. She's welcome in my room any time she want-"

"Jackson!" Mr. Stewart said, and we all sat down to pancakes.


	7. Monday again

The Weekend had come and gone to quickly. It was Monday morning and of course school.

**Olivers POV**

"Time to wake up O-li-v-eeer." Katie, my annoying 6 year old sister jumped on me.

"No!" I protested.

"Yes, Ollie. Mommy said you have to wake up."

"No thanks." I said and subconciencly(sp? i know) hit Katie, knocking her off my bed. Katie fell on the floor with a loud thud and then i heard crying and I reluctantly got up. "Katie." I said walking over to her. She only cried more. I picked her up and put her on my lap.

"No! You're mean." Katie cried more and tried to escape my lap.

"Katie. Please stop crying. It was an accident."

"You hurt me." She pouted.

"Oh come on Katie, your not really hurt. Come on Katie, let's whipe those tears away and show me your beautiful toothless smile." I said and she shook her head in protest.

"Alright. If we're gunna play that game. I guess it's time for the tickle monster!" I said and started tickling her.

"Ollie Hahahaha Stop" She managed through laughter.

"There we go." I said and whiped the tears away from her rosey cheeks and looked her in her big brown eyes. "Now go wake up Leo." I directed her to my older brothers' room and tugged on her brown braid.

"I love you Ollie." Katie said and hugged me.

"I love you too Kay." I smiled into our hug.

"Sweet." I heard a voice from the door. I looked up to see Lilly. I rolled my eyes. Katie, then, ran over to Lilly, jumping into her arms screaming

"Silly Lilly!" Once she was put down, Katie ran out of my room and into Leos'.

"What're you doing here?" I looked at her curiously and lay back on my bed.

"It has to do with a little thing called school." Lilly smirked at me.

"Shit!" I shot up from my bed and was ready in about 5 minutes. "C'mon." I dragged Lilly down the stairs and out the front door.

"Sea View highschool, it's time for the Winter formal. This Saterday, the dance you've all been waiting for arives, yes I'm talking about the Winter formal! Guy's suck it up and ask out the girl you've been dreaming of to the dance. In other news-"

""OH EM GEE! Lilly did you hear that?" Miley cut off the principals morning anounsments(sp?) and turned to Lilly. "We only have five days to get a date!"

"Yeah, I know, and a dress. How unfair!" Lilly pouted.

"Lil! We need to get dates today."

"Why?" I chimed in.

"Oliver! Theres rules. If a guy asks a girl out less than 3 days in advance, it's tacky. We also need to get a good guy before they're all taken." Lilly said, and then added in "Duh!"

"Oh, uhh, of course, I knew that." I rolled my eyes, but was secretly thankful for this piece of imformation.

Lunch time rolled around quickly and I sat down at a table with Ryan and Chloe. Ryan was talking to me about going to the skate park after school, but one of his hands was on Chloe's knee and I couldn't help but feel slightly jelous of the fact that he already had a date to the dance.

"Hey Oliver" Miley said, coming to our table and sitting down. "Hey Ryan. Hey Chloe."

"Hey Miles." Chloe and Ryan said and I just nodded to acknoledge her.

"MILEY!" Lilly screamed and ran up to us a few minutes after Miley had. "Oh My God! Guess who got a daaaaaate!" Lilly sang the word date.

"LILLY! Finally! I got a date too!" Miley smiled at Lilly as she sat down next to her.

"Really! Who with?"

"Kevin, you know from Math."

"Oooooh he's cute!" Lilly said.

"Who asked you?"

"Brett Crane!"

"No Way! He is the HOTTEST guy in the 9th grade!" Miley said excited.

"I know!" Lilly squeeled.

"Great..." I said, sadly, to both girls, mostly Lilly. The rest of lunch they just gossiped about who else had dates and I just picked at my food.

By the time P.E. rolled around, I still hadn't thought of a girl to ask to the dance, because the only girl I wanted to go with was Lilly. I walked into the locker room and changed without talking to any of the guys. When I walked out I accidently bumped into Gabrielle, a girl in my P.E. class.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Gabrielle giggled and walked away. I watched her walk off and started talking to her friends, they all were giggling and looking at me.

"Hey Gabrielle!" I called out, taking the hint.

"Yeah?" She ask, walking over to me.

"I was thinking...do you want to go to the dance with me on friday?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Gabrielle blushed.

"Cool. I'll pick you up at 6:45, since it starts at 7:00."

"Sounds good to me." Gabrielle said and then we went our seprate ways. Gabrielle was pretty, with shoulder length blond hair and green eyes. She wasn't Lilly but she seemed like she'd be a good date.

"Hey Lil. Miles."

"Hey. Did Smoken Oken get a date?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, acctually, I did."

"Who with?" Lilly asked, and I could hear jelousy in her voice.

"Gabrielle Evans." I said.

"Oh uhm cool." Lilly barely said.

**Lillys POV**

I went to Mileys house after school. Oliver went skating with Ryan.

"Okay, fess up!" Miley said, the second she closed the door to her room.

"What?" I said, snapping out of my thoughts.

"I thought you liked OLIVER! So why are you going to the dance with BRETT!"

"Because...I don't know! Brett asked me out and we had hooked up once and he was really sweet and I decided that Oliver wasn't going to ask me anyway so I said yes to Brett and he was so happy and I DON'T KNOW!" I sat down on her bed, with my head in my hands. "And now Oliver's going with Gabrielle!"

"Well Lil. I think he WAS going to ask you. But Brett asked you first and he's really hot. Anyway, let's save money and just use Hannah dresses!" Miley said, changing the subject.

"Kay. Cool." I said and we walked to the Hannah closet, going through dress after dress.

'This is going to be an Interesting dance' I thought to myself.


	8. Winter formal

**Olivers POV**

Well the night was finally here. The Winter Formal.

I walked out of my room wearing a white suit jacket, a black T-shirt and ripped jeans. That outfit was pretty darn formal for me.

"Kay, Mom, let's go." I said as I walked down the stairs. I was meeting Gabrielle in front of the school.

"Aw, Oliver, you look so handsom!"

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes as my mom gushed.

"I'll be back soon Leo. Watch Katie."

"Yeah mom, I know." Leo murmered from the couch where he was watching TV. Katie was sleeping with her head on one of Leo's legs.

When I arrived at the dance I immidiately saw Gabrielle in front of the gym looking a little awkward on her own.

"Bye mom. I'll call when I want you to come. If not, just come at midnight."

"Yes Sir." My mom giggled to herself and I rolled my eyes, walking over to Gabrielle. When I got closer I saw that she was wearing a light blue halter dress, which reached her knees.

"Hey Oliver." Gabrielle said, relieved to see me.

"Wow, You look great!" I said taking a look at her more closely. Her shoulder length blond hair was really shinny and her eye lids were covered in smokey eye shaddow.

"Thanks. So do you." Gabrielle blushed.

After talking with Gabrielle for a while I started to have a really good time. I wasn't even thinking about where Lilly was with Brett.

"Let's dance." I held out my hand to Gabrielle for her to take. She giggled and took my hand as an offer.

While slow dancing with Gabrielle, I couldn't help but look at the door. I saw Lilly and Brett walk in and I stopped dancing for a moment. Lilly looked beautiful. Her dress was spaghetti straped, red and form fitting, up to her theigh, making her look even more beautiful than she already was. Lillys' long hair was down and curled at the ends, with red streaks gowing through her entire head, matching her dress.

"You okay?" Gabrielle noticed that I wasn't moving and looked at me with concern.

"Yeah I" I looked at Gabrielle and smiled. "I'm fine."

Gabrielle and I were talking and I was making her laugh. Gabrielle's really cool, but I think I just like her as a friend.

Suddenly I heard a shout "Ow! You bitch." I turned around immediately to see Brett with his hand on his cheek and Lilly glaring at him and a girl who was sitting next to an empty chair.

"You jerk!" Lilly said and ran out of the gym.

"Gabrielle. Listen, you're really great and all but I...I love Lilly." Surprisingly, Gabrielle smiled.

"I know. Why don't you go after her Oliver."

"Thanks. Bye" I said and ran out of the gym. 'Where's Lilly!' I thought and immediately I saw Lilly on the curb of the parking lot.

"Stupid! Stupid me!" I heard her saying.

"Lilly." I sighed and walked over to her, sitting down next to her.

"Oliver?" Lilly asked, kind of surprised.

"Lil. You're not stupid. Don't ever say that about yourself. What happened?" I asked, carefully.

"Brett was cheating on me." Lilly whispered. "He was making out with Hannah Jones."

"Lilly. Don't worry about him. He's an ass to give up a girl like you." I said, meaning every word.

"Oliver. You're such an amazing friend." Lilly said and looked into my eyes.

"Lilly." I put my hand to her cheek and stroked it as tears fell from her eyes. I immidiately whipped them away. "Shh. Don't cry baby, don't cry." I put my arm around Lillys waist and pulled her into me. She put her head on my shoulder.

"Why can't anyone love me?" She cried.

"What are you talking about? So many people love you, Lil, so many people. Just look at your mom and dad, The Stewarts, you're older brother, my family, all of your friends, Miley and me especialy. I love you Lilly." I said, knowing she had no idea what kind of love I ment.

"Not that kind of love Oliver. I'm talking about true love."

"So am I." I said, not even realizing that I said it. Lillys' head immediately lifted from my shoulder and she looked into my eyes.

"Oliver...I have to go." Lilly said, got up and ran home. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"Oliver?" I heard a voice and I turned around to see Miley in a pink, knee length dress with her curls let down.

"Hi Miley." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Miley said, sitting down next to me

"I just told Lilly I love her. Like really love her."

"Then...where is she?" Miley asked

"She just got up and left."

"What? But she loves you too."

"No she doesn't Miley! If she did she would have said it back. She doesn't love me. Just get out of your little fantasy world!" I yelled.

"Oliver" Miley put her hand on my arm. "She loves you. I know she does."

"Miley, when are you going to understand she doesn't love me!" I yelled, and felt tears brimming my eyes.

"When are you going to understand she DOES!" Miley yelled back.

"When she frikin shows it!" I said and let the tears escape.

"Oliver." Miley put her hand on my back.

"I've never felt this way before, Miles. My heart hurts...a lot. Miley..." I let my voice trail.

"Heart break is a painful thing Oliver." Miley whispered and ran her hand up and down on my back. I continued to let the tears come out. I haven't cried since my grandma died, a year ago.

**Lilly's POV**

I ran. Oliver just told me he loved me. 'What? I need to think.' Was what kept running through my head. I ran until I got home. I opened the door and slammed it behind me, slidding down to the floor, crying.

"Lilly?" Blake said, coming in from the kitchen. "Lilly, what happened? Who did it? I'll kill them!" Blake put on his over protective brother mode and walked over to me.

"I...and Oliver...and." I stopped myself and began crying again.

"What'd Oliver do?"

"He told me he loves me and I ran...I don't know why I ran. I...I love him too." I said and started crying harder.

"Lilly. Calm down. Listen to me, Lil. Love is hard."

"What would you know about love?" I said getting angry at Blake. "You've only dated a girl for a week since Danielle!" I said, reminding Blake of his two year girlfriend he had from grades 8-9.

"Lilly. Listen. You were too young to understand, but I think it's finally time to tell you..." Blake trailed off.

"Tell me what?" I said.

"Why Danielle and I broke up. Lilly. It wasn't because she moved."

"Then why?"

"Lilly. Last year, Danielle got pregnant, with my baby. She refused to give the baby up so her parents made her move in with her aunt in Chicago. Danielle had the baby, but I never got to see her."

"You have a daughter?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah...I do." He whispered. "Listen, Lil. I'm going to Chicago next week, for winter break to see my baby. Danielle and her aunt know. Her aunt is that kind of 'cool laid-back aunt' you hear about in the movies. She didn't think it was fair that Danielle had to move away from me. Mom and dad know and they think I should meet my baby."

"Oh." I said, kind of understanding things.

"Lilly. Go tell Oliver you love him." Blake smiled at me. "But don't do anything stupid." Blake added in.

"I think you're right." I said and walked out of the house to go find Oliver.


	9. Tap tap tap

**Lillys POV**

"Oliver!" I cried as I got outside the dance. "Ol-i-ver" I shouted as I ran in the dance. 

"Lilly are you okay?" Jake said, coming up to me, holding Cassie's hand. 

"Yeah...totally. Where's Oliver?" I asked, quickly changing the subject. 

"I dunno. He left a while ago...acctually, he left after you." Jake looked confused. 

"Oh, okay, thanks bye." I quickly ran out of the dance and into the parking lot to find Miley standing up and walking toward the gym. 

"Lilly!" Miley said, sounding shocked to see me. 

"Miley! Where is Oliver?" 

"Lilly, he left. I don't think you should-" 

"Where'd he go?" I cut her off. 

"I really don't think you should go after him, Lilly, he's heartbroken." 

"Miley! Listen to me, there's something I have to do." 

"Lilly..." Miley trailed off, looking at me, simpatheticly. 

"Please, Miley. Please." I said and I could tell she saw the tears in my eyes because her expression somehow soffened. 

"He said he was going home." 

"Thanks, bye!" I shouted at her as I ran off in the direction of Olivers' house. 

**Olivers POV**

"Hey mom." I said, walking into my house. 

"Hey Oliver...Oliver! What are you doing home?" 

"I...walked, the dance was boring so I just...left." I said quietly. 

"Oliver, what happened?" 

"Nothing. I'm tired, I'm just gunna go to my room." 

"Okay, sweetheart." My mom looked at me, worriedly. 

I walked up the stairs to my room and saw Leo in his room, on his laptop, doing video chat with his girlfriend, Lexie. I hated Lexie, she was a bitch. 

"So then I told Madeline, that she should just dump him, cuz I mean...his present was ahb-viously retail. Eeeew! And then-" 

"Listen...Lex, we need to talk." 

"Uhmm...okay." Lexie said, angrily, clearly mad about being cut off. 

"Look. I don't think we should go out anymore..." Leo trailed off. 

"Ha! That's funny." 

"Uhm...I'm serious, Lex." 

"WHAT! YOU'RE DUMPING ME!?" Lexie sounded furious, from Oliver listening in the doorway. 

"Yeah...you're just too superficial." 

"Fine! But any guy will be lucky to go out with _me_" Lexi said and then exited the video chat. 

"Ugh." Leo put his head in his hands. 

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I burst out laughing. Leo's head shot up. 

"Dude!" Leo said, trying to sound angry but I could see him start to smile. 

"Man, your girlfriend sux." 

"Yeah but she was good in bed." Leo said and winked. "No, man, just playing with ya." 

"Sure man." I said and rolled my eyes. 

"No. I acctually am. I wouldn't do that with _her_" He said, emphesizing the word, her. 

"Whatever. Girls are stupid." 

"Aww. Lil Ollie having girl problems." Leo said, putting on a baby voice. 

"Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes. 

"Lilly?" 

"Yeah..." I said, giving up. 

"What happened? 

"I told her how I felt and she ran." 

"Well, man, I would too, but I'm sure you don't have the balls to tell anyone how you feel." 

"Well, I did, and she didn't care." 

"Oliver. She likes you too, even I know that, it's the most obvious thing in the world that you too are made for eachother." 

"Wow, man, that acctually sounded caring." 

"Yeah. Now I'm done, and don't get used to it." He said and turned back to his computer. 

I left his room and walked to mine. I took off my outfit that felt a little too dressy for me and walked toward my bed and sat down on it, turning on my laptop and signing online. 

Tap tap tap. I heard after a while, or being on my computer, talking to people. I just ignored the sound. 

Tap tap tap. I heard again and look around and saw a hand on my window. 

"What the..." I said and walked toward my window, scared that a killer might pop out. 

"Oliver." I heard a muffled voice coming from outside the window. 'Lilly?' I thought and opened the window. Lilly lifted herself up and climed in my bedroom. 

"Lilly. You shouldn't be here." I said, refusing to look at her but looking at the ground, remembering that I was only wearing boxers. I looked up and apparently Lilly had noticed too, because she was staring at my abs. I blushed slightly and looked down again, I couldn't help to look at her any longer without breaking down. 

"Oliver, there's something I have to do." 

"And what would that be?" 

"Make things right with you." 

"Lil. It's okay, I understand. You don't feel the same way. It's cool. We can still be fri-friends." I choked out. 

"No! I don't want to be just friends." 

"Then we can be best friends, Lil. It's cool. Let's just pretend I never said what I did." 

"You don't understand!" She shouted and I immediately looked up. "I don't want to forget what you said!" I looked down again, not wanting her to see my confused face. "OLIVER LOOK AT ME!" 

"What Lilly? What do you want! I told you how I feel and you ran, Lilly! What am I supposed to do now?" I shouted and looked her in the eye. I saw her tears well up. 

"I was scared Oliver!" 

"What are you trying to say?" I said, softly and Lilly took that as a sign as safety. She walked over to me and stood right in front of me. She looked down to my chest and then she looked in my eyes. 

"I love you, Oliver." Lilly said and I pulled her in closely. 

"Lilly..." I said, placing my hands on her hips. She put her hands on my chest and stood on her tiptoes. I leaned down towards her and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss, tightening my grip around her waist. 


	10. Epilouge

2 YEARS LATER

**Lilly's POV**

"Whoa!" I heard and immediately pulled away from Oliver. I was under him and we were on his bed, making out.

"Miley!" Oliver said and got off of me.

"I...wow. I did NOT need to see that!"

"Hey Miles." I said, dissapointed as I sat up on my bed.

"I need to talk to you guys."

"Mkay..." Oliver said, annoyed.

"So...you know how Jake and I got back together 6 months ago."

"Yes Miley, we know."

"I think its time."

"You mean for se-"

"Yeah, that."

"Oh. Wow." I said.

"Are you sure you want me in here for this conversation?" Oliver asked, weirdly.

"Yeah, sure, you're my best friend, just like Lilly."

"Oh..okay." Oliver sounded dissapointed not to be able to leave.

"So...I think Jake and I are ready. What should I do...you know like...moves." Miley whispered that last word.

"Uhmm...well I think defenently BJ." I said.

"Yeah...you should ask Lilly for help on that one...she's really good at it." liver said and winked.

"OLIVER!" Lilly shouted and whacked him.

"You mean you guys have-"

"Shhhh Lilly! I'm trying to get Kenzie to sleep." Blake said, coming in, holding in his three year old daughter.

"Sorry." I whispered.

Once Blake closed the door and left, Miley turned back to Oliver and I.

"I can't believe you too had sex!" Miley yell-whispered.

"Miley, it's not that big of a deal." Oliver said and I smiled at him as he put his hand on mine.

"It's just gross. I mean you too are my best friends."

"Well so-rry for being teenagers!" I said, joke mad.

"Fine." Miley said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So uhmm...Miley...didn't you have to go to the uhmmm...place." Oliver said and motioned for the door.

"Fine fine I can take a hint." Miley said and stuck her tounge out at us. "Just don't take it too far, there's a babay trying to sleep." Miley joked and then left.

"So now that she's gone..." Oliver said, positioning himself on top of me.

"Not too far, remmeber, there's a baby sleeping down the hall." I said and winked at him.

"Yeah...like that's going to stop us." Oliver said and leaned down a little more.

"Let's just get to it then." I said and pulled him by his shirt directly onto me. Oliver kissed me and I soon felt him smiling into the kiss. I smiled back and licked his lips.


End file.
